


Yarrow

by KnifingGale



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Gilbert/Violet, Chemical Weapons, Colorblind Soulmate AU, F/M, Post-War, Romantic Soulmates, War, military nurses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifingGale/pseuds/KnifingGale
Summary: In the Victorian language of flowers, Yarrow can mean both war and healing.Having survived the war, Johanna Kramer decides to start anew by doing a interservice transfer to the LNNC. Unfortunately, she forgot to account for her soulmate being an captain in Leidenschaftlich’s Navy. With epidemics breaking out in military encampments and the Chemist’s War escalating, Johanna is put together with a familiar face from her past in order to accomplish another aspect of her duty as a military nurse of the Leidenschaftlich Navy Nurse Corps.





	1. Chapter 1

The induction into the LNNC was one of the many formalities than practicality, unlike the LANC. Pristine white uniforms aligned neatly in rows as the nurses and herself saluted at the arrival of their superiors. Barely stifled sounds of surprise and shock swept through the rows of newly minted officers.

Captain Bougainvillea had decided to attend the ceremony.

Johanna felt the _Maskenbrille_ on her person shift slightly as she adjusted her position with her feet firmly planted on the ground, modeling her fellow nurses. Her pre-war self would have murmured to herself about this being the worst day of her life. Johanna had gone through much worse than this.

She could survive being inspected by a superior who just happened to be her soulmate.

Of course, he had no knowledge of such a thing, as it should be.

_Dark blue hair, braided into a casual braid slung over the shoulder, swayed behind the back of a pristine white uniform. She could hear some murmured sounds of surprise and stammered greetings at the figure’s arrival. A high-ranking officer or bureaucrat, Johanna figured with little attention to it all. After all, she had just gotten out of a 24-hour shift and was soon going to enter another one._

_And of course, like an idiot, Johanna’s sleep-deprived self realized that she could see the color of his hair after practically inhaling several cups of coffee._

_The miracles of coffee, she thought rather randomly. The life-saving drink had made her realize what had just happened in that instance._

“-Second Lieutenant West.” The name was called out, and the sudden sound of a step on the ground confirmed the name was heard and accounted for. Apparently, the ceremony was progressing quicker than expected. Johanna only stood stiffly with the other recruits as one by one each name was called out.

“Lieutenant Kramer.” The woman stood at attention and saluted with her left hand facing downwards. Not outwards, she thought to herself. It was a difference that she had taken some time getting used to. The slight feeling of relief at getting the nod of approval by her now current superior was short-lived at the sight of the next superior walking towards her.

Captain Dietfried Bougainvillea.

The shaded lenses of the _Maskenbrille_ hid her eyes from that of the man’s, much to her relief. It was one of the main reasons why she wore the gear in the first place, aside from the presumed sensitivity of light she still experienced from repeated exposure to tear gas.

As much as Johanna should have felt ill for hiding such a thing from the man, she couldn’t muster any feelings of sympathy in true genuineness. Dietfried Bougainvillea was rumored to be the black sheep of the Bougainvillea family, and thus it would be logical to assume that he would have little to no care about the traditions and strict adherence to one’s soulmate.

If her relation to the captain were found out by the military officials, Johanna would most likely be discharged from the military. That particular outcome wasn’t something she planned on for at least a decade or so.

Some would call it an addiction that she has. The addiction being the urge to keep on going back to the front lines and doing what she could muster. The cause was a soup of guilt, shame, and exhilaration that kept on making her want to go back.

Johanna would rather call this addiction of hers a sense of duty.

As she thought over her sense of duty, the sound of footsteps stopping unexpectedly in front of her had Johanna snapping to attention. The slightly fumbled and rushed salute had her cheeks slightly coloring in embarrassment, but she still maintained a professional demeanor.

In her haste to do so, the glasses had slipped rather dramatically on the slope of her nose, even with the straps securing the eyeglasses to her head. The slip was just enough for the tinted surroundings to turn into colorful surroundings.

Two of which were _dark blue_ and _lime green_.

Johanna tensed.

Captain Dietfried Bougainvillea stared down at her with mixed emotions in lime green eyes. Shock, surprise, and perhaps suspicion were in those eyes of his. However, the man soon overcame whatever mixed emotions he felt with a professional demeanor soon covering his features. Her soulmate then mouthed two words that made Johanna stiffen.

_Found you._

Several words came to mind, none of them being particularly lady-like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference Note(s):
> 
> 1\. Maskenbrille: "These eyeglasses were specifically designed to be worn with the gas mask and were issued for front-line use to soldiers requiring vision aids. Since the metal arms on the regular service glasses (Dienstbrille) prevented the mask from fitting tightly against the face, the Maskenbrille ws designed to have short v-shaped double arms, hinged to the front, with adjustable brown cotton straps sewn in place. These straps were looped around the ears and did not interfere with the fit of the mask, the eyeglasses measuring 40.5 mm x 116.5 mm and with little contact on the glass lenses. These were the only eyeglasses permitted to be worn in the front lines."  
> [Source: https://www.emedals.com/first-war-german-maskenbrille-eyeglasses-for-gas-masks-consign-4]
> 
> 2\. "Second Lieutenant West" & "Lieutenant Kramer": In WW1, female nurses were generally not given rank. However, female officers are mentioned in the Light Novels of Violet Evergarden. Therefore, I find it reasonable to conclude that female nurses in the world of Violet Evergarden would be given rank and be able to become officers.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**_Dear Angela,_ **

**_I know that I haven’t visited you in several months as specialization training has forced me to even not visit Anne. Still, you were the one to order me to do this, were you not? I don’t want to be on the Eastern Front again. But I will likely be placed there again with training I have now completed. They say the war is over, but you and I know the truth. One simply does not wish to return to hell on earth, except you apparently. I can’t help but think that I will have to kill again and cause another’s death from my own cowardice and selfishness. But I promised you. I can only pray that your faith in me is well-placed._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Johanna_ **

* * *

 

Out of all the companies that offered amanuensis services, CH Postal Company was the final choice for her, in regards to dictating the letter meant for her soulmate. A large part of the decision was related to the glowing praises and suggestions for the company out of all others. Specifically, they mentioned a familiar face from Johanna’s past that she couldn’t help but feel curious about.

 _No harm in checking on an old patient of mine_ , she thought. The patient had been young- _too much so_ \- and determined if the multiple wounds that littered her body said anything. With the patient had been that clingy Major who wouldn’t stop asking questions every thirty seconds as her team had escorted the blinded girl to the Casualty Clearing Station.

“-how may I serve you?” The clerk greeted her with a professional smile and demeanor, without looking up from her writing. When she finally did, Johanna received the expected reaction.

“I’m looking to dictate a letter,” Johanna said simply, despite the suppressed odd look she garnered from wearing her _Maskenbrille_. Her current state in uniform may have been another cause of such a look. She stifled a sigh from the formality of her dress.

As soon as the ceremony had concluded, Johanna had left like the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels. The disapproving glances she garnered from leaving promptly without mingling with her fellow recruits or approaching one of the superiors were things that Johanna paid little mind to.

As Angela would have said, there were bigger fish to fry.

“The second floor holds the writing department.” The receptionist answered without pause. Her attention was then straying back to the paper she was writing on. Johanna gave a quick word of gratitude before leaving the first floor and ascending to the second.

Busy was one word to describe the chaos she saw on the second floor. With the number of casualties and mourning loved ones of fallen soldiers, it would make sense for the business to be bustling for the CH Postal Company.

It was through room after room did Johanna finally wander into what was likely the amanuensis room. The insistent clitter and clack of the many typewriters typing filled the room with a sense of routine and peace.

“May I help you?” A brunette with glasses covering her head. She distantly noted how the pair seemed to be similar to her own save for the civilian’s being less militaristic and practical.

She smiled politely, “I am looking to dictate a letter to my soulmate by the services of Violet Evergarden.” The Auto Memories Doll seemed none too surprised about her specific request for the veteran. Perhaps, that business Violet had with the Princess of Drossel increased popular demand for her services.

“I see,” the civilian replied neutrally before turning away. The unsaid motion to follow had Johanna tailing behind her.

“Violet, you have a-” The employee stopped herself off at the sight of Violet Evergarden adjusting her prosthetic arms. Impressive, Johanna thought. Estark Inc. indeed did make innovative prosthetics and technology whether it be facial or otherwise.

The girl became flustered to some extent as she tried to explain the sight that laid before them. The nurse only smiled in turn and faced Violet, “It is a pleasure to see an old patient of mine again.”

“Patient?” The question was already spilled into the air.

“You were on the Eastern Front once, and got caught in a gas shelling while in the trenches,” she paused before adding, “I was on the team that escorted you back to the Casualty Clearing Station nearby.”

“You were on the Eastern Front?” The incredulous tone the girl’s voice took was only mildly surprising. There were numerous stories about what had gone down against the Holy Salbert State and the Galdarik Empire in the Eastern front lines. An underwhelming amount of reporting about the Eastern Front had led to the birth of various tall tales and stories.

“Yes,” Violet Evergarden answered, “The Major’s unit was directed there for a raid. But I don’t remember seeing you.”

“Your vision was harmed by the mustard gas when I was with you. Once the team and I got to the station, the others took it from there as you were in stable condition.”

The employee adjusted her glasses and decided to remind the occupants of the room about the business at hand, “Violet, Miss-”

“Kramer,” Johanna answered, deciding to leave her rank out of it as this was a civilian setting.  
“-has requested your services as an Auto Memories Doll.”

Violet Evergarden nodded, before standing up and bowing with blonde hair following her movements. “If it is your wish, I will travel anywhere to meet you. Auto Memories Doll Violet Evergarden at your service.”

“A pleasure to properly meet you, Violet Evergarden.” Johanna acknowledged, “I’ve come in need of your services to dictate a letter to my soulmate.”

As she readied herself at the typewriter, Violet inquired, “To who is this letter addressed to?”

“Captain Dietfried Bougainvillea.”

The incredulous sounds and the widening of even Violet’s eyes made Johanna wonder if they knew her soulmate personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference Note(s):
> 
> 1\. Casualty Clearing Station: "A casualty clearing station (CCS) is a military medical facility behind the front lines that is used to treat wounded soldiers. A CCS would usually be located just beyond the range of enemy artillery and often near transportation facilities (e.g., a railway). The CCS receives battlefield casualties from regimental aid posts located in the combat zone. Casualties that cannot be adequately treated in the CCS are stabilized there before being transported to a field hospital or military hospital."  
> [Source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Casualty_Clearing_Station]
> 
> 2\. Mustard Gas: "First used during World War I, the gas is effective at incapacitating its victims en masse. Sulfur mustard is generally colorless in its gaseous state, though it may have a faint yellow or green tint. It's most easily recognized by its trademark "mustardy" odor, though some compare its smell to that of garlic, horseradish or sulfur. The gas is a vesicant, or blister-agent, causing redness and itching of the skin that results in yellow, pus-filled blisters. Because mustard gas strips away the mucous membranes of the eyes, nose and respiratory tract, victims may also experience irritation of the eyes, temporary blindness, runny nose, cough, shortness of breath and sinus pain. The digestive tract is also affected, resulting in abdominal pain, diarrhea, fever and vomiting."  
> [Source: https://www.livescience.com/39248-what-is-mustard-gas.html]
> 
> 3\. "Gas shelling": "Gas shells were independent of the wind and increased the effective range of gas, making anywhere within reach of the guns vulnerable. Gas shells could be delivered without warning, especially the clear, nearly odourless phosgene — there are numerous accounts of gas shells, landing with a "plop" rather than exploding, being initially dismissed as dud HE or shrapnel shells, giving the gas time to work before the soldiers were alerted and took precautions."  
> [Source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chemical_weapons_in_World_War_I#Delivery_systems]

**Author's Note:**

> This story and the content in it has elements in it that are strongly inspired by the female nurses of WW1. Please keep in mind that any errors and inaccuracies in this are either made to fit the world of Violet Evergarden or are purely accidental. I do not mean any disrespect to the women who served as nurses in WW1 as I have nothing but respect for what they had done. 
> 
> Well, that is all I have to say for now. Comments are always welcome and enjoyed. Thank you for reading.


End file.
